Jastor Gallywix
|Row 2 title = Occupation: |Row 2 info = Trade Prince Big G Merchant Prince Big Goblin of the Trade Coalition President of Copper Street Conglomerate Advisor of the Tinkers' Union |Row 3 title = Affiliations: |Row 3 info = Horde}} Trade Coalition Copper Street Conglomerate Tinkers' Union |Row 4 title = Relatives: Companions: |Row 4 info = Luzik (Father), Unnamed Pirate (Mother) Druz (Chief Enforcer) |Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = }} Jastor Gallywix is the much-maligned Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel, one of the most powerful goblin trade guilds on Kezan. Despite betraying his own people in wake of the Cataclysm in a petty act of vengeance, he retains his position as Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel in its service to the Horde. Once being a vocal supporter of Garrosh Hellscream, he would eventually become one of the last leaders to support the Darkspear Rebellion, showing respect for Vol'jin and pledging his loyalty to the new Warchief following the Siege of Orgrimmar. Despite his past actions, Gallywix wishes to find his people a secure and profitable future, which he saw neither of under Hellscream's reign. Following Vol'jin's fatal wounding at the Battle for Broken Shore, Gallywix was among those present when he named Sylvanas Windrunner the next Warchief with his dying breath. =Early years= ---- Jastor Gallywix's father, Luzik, was a tinker who lived and worked on Copper Street in Drudgetown on Kezan, and his mother left for a life of piracy. His father regularly tested his inventions - all of which had something to do with explosives (appropriately for goblins) - in the house, which had the potential for causing fatal injuries to both himself and his son. On his tenth birthday, Gallywix had had enough of his father's antics and thought about running away to become a pirate himself. That was before he witnessed a local street gang rough up his father for money, and steal a cookie his father had given him (from a bakery that had been destroyed in the various Trade Wars; as a result, the confection was highly rare). That inspired him to take control of his neighborhood and begin his rise to power on Kezan. First, he booby-trapped the payment to the gang with dynamite, blowing the entire gang sky-high. Then he took over, buying out the street's businesses, among them his father's tinkering business. Many years later, Gallywix had become president of what became known as the Copper Street Conglomerate, an advisor to the Tinkers' Union, a major figure in the Trade Coalition, and the second wealthiest goblin in the Bilgewater Cartel - second only to Trade Prince Maldy himself. With the aid of the moguls of the Bilgewater and from Tek'zik Riddlevox, Director of the Tinkers' Union, all of whom believed that Maldy had gone soft (he was known to dote over his daughter, Nessa, with whom Gallywix had fallen in love with on first sight), Gallywix initiated a hostile takeover of the Bilgewater Cartel. He bought the loyalty of Maldy's staff, and replaced his security with his own mercenaries; he even owned the land on which Maldy's manor (the site of his own villa many years later) was situated. Though Maldy hoped to re-buy his possessions with the money he gained from trading weapons to the Alliance, Gallywix eliminated that possibility by destroying Maldy's trade fleet. Now in total control, Gallywix exiled Maldy and his daughter from Kezan and later arranged his (supposedly accidental) death. His assistant, Thissy Steeltack paid some assassins to kill him while swimming in a pool. He fired her. Gallywix and his current chief enforcer, Druz, were childhood friends. Later in life, Gallywix's own late mother attempted to kill him at least twice; the trade prince had a painting named The Goblin Lisa commissioned to depict her. While he would grow fat in later life, in his youth Gallywix was apparently a strong and lucid street fighter. The Bilgewater Cartel dug really deep into Kezan in order to mine more Kaja'mite Ore, create Kaja'Cola and please their customers. While digging, they discovered a small vein of Azerite and one smart miner took a chunk of it discreetly. He wanted to give it to Gallywix as a token of his esteem, or, in other words, bribe him. Gallywix took the substance, fashioned it into the orb ornamenting his cane and kept it as a secret for years. =Cataclysm= ---- Escaping Kezan More than twenty years later, on the eve of the Shattering, Gallywix is on the verge of losing his position as Trade Prince and views the adventurer - apparently a former protege of Gallywix's - as his rival for the office. When Deathwing causes Mount Kajaro to erupt, his position is greatly enhanced because he holds the only ship out of Kezan. Anyone who wishes to escape the island - including the adventurer - must use his or her life savings to purchase a ticket, later becoming Gallywix’s slave. The ship is en route to Azshara when they are fired upon and sunk by an Alliance vessel in the crossfire of a naval battle with the Horde just off the coast of the Lost Isles. The Trade Prince turns out to have survived the Alliance attack and is one of the first goblins saved by the adventurer on the island. He appears with the other goblin survivors immediately afterward. Later, after the adventurer rescues former Warchief Thrall, Gallywix arrives and swears vengeance upon the adventurer and the other goblins of his own cartel, using Foreman Dampwick's rocket sling and escapes. He later enslaves members of the Bilgewater Cartel and uses them as slaves in the Gallywix Labor Mine. At this point, he is able to turn the adventurer's friend (and female adventurer's ex-boyfriend) Chip Endale to his side. After Chip's death, Gallywix begins going out with Candy Cane (the male adventurer's ex-girlfriend). However, she is soon killed by a group of goblin adventurers who also cut out her heart. The orc survivors of the naval battle eventually team up with the surviving goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel to confront the traitorous Gallywix in the conclusion of the goblin starting zone. The adventurer and Thrall fight and defeat the Trade Prince, but Gallywix surrenders and promises to reform how he runs the cartel. Thrall allows Gallywix to remain as the Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel, informs him that the cartel will have a new home in Azshara, and offers for them to join the Horde. Gallywix then swears his loyalty to the Horde. Unfortunately, Gallywix seems to resume his poor treatment of the adventurer almost immediately, as evidenced by his refusal to talk to the adventurer or grant pay raises during the ride to Orgrimmar. Joining the Horde With the Bilgewater goblins now in the trenches with the bigger brutes of the Horde, a significant number of trampling deaths have been reported. Normally unconcerned with such matters, Trade Prince Gallywix was alarmed to learn that Garrosh’s Forsaken accountants refused to pay soldier death benefits if the soldiers never got to the actual battle, and accidental stomps caused by Tauren maneuvers made it extremely difficult to calculate how many goblins had made it to the battlefield before they were rendered flat. Gallywix offered a substantial cash reward for an invention that could both lift goblins out of hoof traffic and speed them along at comparable velocities so that goblin soldiers could die in “a calculate-able and reimbursable fashion.” Hundreds of submissions were made. Most exploded upon delivery. In the end, the clear (and relatively undamaged) winner was the sturdy transport trike created by the remarkably aged Jibidiah Gragglefutz. Following the Bilgewater Cartel's admission into the Horde, Gallywix seems to have engaged in some damage control - mostly for his own public image - and declared that unlike the other goblin cartels, the Bilgewater Cartel will not hamstring itself with neutrality; instead leaping at the chance to join a superpower such as the Horde. He appears to have conveniently left out the fiasco with Thrall. Gallywix takes up residence in Azshara; quickly having the "Gallywix Pleasure Palace" constructed, complete with a gigantic stone monument depicting his head and a top hat. However, Gallywix himself is currently no-where to be found, and Boss Mida seems to be holding things together in his apparent absence. Ironically, while one of Garrosh's more vocal supporters, Gallywix was trying to sue for peace between the Alliance and the Horde prior to the attack on Theramore. Tides of War When Baine made his way to Grommash Hold, he was greeted by Gallywix in a surprisingly friendly matter, calling him "Friend Baine", and even asked him about news of Mulgore. He was excited for his first visit to Grommash Hold. Gallywix was present at the Horde leader meeting called by Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and saw value (unsurprisingly, financial value) in the warchief's plan to remove the Alliance from the continent—starting with Theramore. Like Lor'themar Theron, Gallywix did not critique Garrosh's decisions; though while the regent lord was subtly specific in his loyalty to the Horde as a whole rather than Garrosh, Gallywix made no such allusions. Gallywix rallied the troops before the assault begins, his unlikely presence on the battlefield something Garrosh noted positively. The trade prince made several comical attempts to embrace the warchief, though a bewildered Garrosh drew the line at patting him on the top hat instead. Sometime after the Pandaren joined the Horde, Grizzek Fizzwrench, a Bilgewater engineer, decided to abandon Azshara, the cartel and the Horde. Jastor and Grizzek thus made a deal: the trade prince would allow it if Grizzed left his inventions with him. Grizzek agreed, and took only his personal supplies and left for Tanaris. =Mists of Pandaria= Landfall Though Gallywix was, at first, not present on Pandaria, he sent an army of goblins to accompany Garrosh on his campaign. Jastor remained in contact with the goblins, making clear that orders from Gallywix or his officers overrule the authority of any other Horde official. Gallywix's true (and somewhat low) opinion on Garrosh was also revealed, when he offhandedly mentioned that Garrosh was likely to bankrupt himself in the war. The Blank Scroll Gallywix later arrived on Pandaria himself with another raid of goblins (aptly dubbed the Plundersquad Initiative), which he set to the task of uncovering powerful artifacts on the continent. His presence was ostensible to "inspire" the troops, though the trade prince spending most of his time aboard his flagship zeppelin hosting parties and living in comfort (said "uberzeppelin" boasting both rum slides and pudding jacuzzis) had evoked only contempt. Gallywix was accompanied by his childhood friend and top enforcer, Druz. Some of his own followers came to doubt the merit of this mission, fearful that Gallywix would hand over any weaponry they uncovered to their "lunatic" Warchief. As it happens, Gallywix was after these items as leverage for himself, not trusting them in the hands of anyone else. Inside a lorevault, Druz and Ziya acquired an enigmatic scroll during their encounter with Lorewalker Shuchun and intended to give it to Gallywix. However, the two were treated to a vision of the future this would lead to Gallywix would refuse to use the scroll, electing to hide the weapon instead. Rumours of Gallywix keeping the scroll for himself would ripple through the land, and Garrosh, branding the trade prince a traitor, would invade Azshara and assault Jastor's palace in a swathe of destruction. Gallywix himself would don his spider-tank and protect the scroll by challenging Garrosh directly, though would lose the battle after putting up a surprisingly passionate fight; on the cusp of defeat, he would eject himself from the tank and dive into Garrosh, grabbing the orc's tusks and smashing his forehead into Garrosh's face, like the street fighter Jastor had once been. Still, he would end the fight dead, accidentally killed by his loyal enforcer Druz. In the months following Gallywix's death and Garrosh's acquisition of the Blank Scroll, the world would be plunged into terror and destruction under Hellscream's rule; the races of Azeroth fighting and dying side-by-side until the Burning Legion itself arrived to finish off a world bereft of its champions. Having been granted this terrifying vision, Gallywix's subordinates fearfully chose to instead leave the scroll in the hands of the Lorewalkers. Darkspear Rebellion It would seem that Gallywix and the Bilgewater Cartel were the last members of the Horde to join the Darkspear Rebellion. Though helping Garrosh to excavate the Heart of Y'Shaarj, they joined the rebellion after the Kor'kron refused to live up to their contract and paid them only a fifth of the promised amount. Grizzle Gearslip, who was actually present, quietly insulted Garrosh's lack of loyalty and ran off. Presumably, he eventually delivered this information to Gallywix and thus prompted the Bilgewater Cartel's joining the Rebellion. Siege of Orgrimmar Gallywix is present along with the rest of the Horde's leadership (barring Ji Firepaw, who was injured earlier in the siege) at the defeat and arrest of Garrosh. When Thrall names Vol'jin the new Warchief, Gallywix tips his hat and bows in respect. War Crimes Jastor was present during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream in the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit. At some point, he shouted that the Alliance shouldn't be involved in the trial. =Legion= ---- Shortly before the Burning Legion's third invasion, Jastor, and his uberzeppelin were advertised in a Doomsayers's pamphlet. Whether the Trade Prince was aware of that is unclear. Gallywix was present when a dying Vol'jin returned from the Battle for Broken Shore and named Sylvanas Windrunner Warchief before dying in Grommash Hold and subsequently attended his funeral ceremony in Durotar and fought against demon assassins revealed by the Illidari. He then personally led the defense of Azshara during the Legion Invasions from the Orgrimmar Rear Gate. As the Burning Legion's third invasion raged on, Gallywix holed himself up inside the Gallywix Pleasure Palace, but Marin Noggenfogger wanted Gallywix' one-of-a-kind Love Potion #6, in order to replicate it and make himself rich. A Shadow of the Uncrowned sneaked into Gallywix's palace at Noggenfogger's request while Gallywix was relaxing in his sauna and stole the potion. When a Horde adventurer reaches Prestige Rank 2, Jastor can be found in the Undercity alongside other notable leaders of the Horde. During '''A Royal Audience', he is present at the ceremony hosted by Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner that congratulates the character for their battles against the Alliance, following their receiving of the High Warlord's Medal of Valor from the Warchief, as well as an artifact appearance. After the Legion's defeat, and Sargeras impaling Silithus, the Bilgewater Cartel discovered a mysterious new substance. Gallywix sent many goblins to mine it, earning suspicion from Baine and Varok, but on the other hand, Warchief Sylvanas was fascinated by the mineral and declared that it would change everything. Soon later, he arrived at the Orgrimmar Embassy with the other leaders. Before the Storm With Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's support, Gallywix went on to begin researching and mining Azerite with the intention of eventually commodifying it. Jastor Gallywix, his main enforcer Druz, and a contingent of goblin Bruisers traveled to Tanaris to recruit the engineer Grizzek Fizzwrench to be his main innovator for this endeavor. Grizzek had stipulated that he'd invent for Gallywix if he was allowed freedom to dictate how he worked, what he made, how it was used, and also the assistance of his lab partner Sapphronetta Flivvers. Gallywix reluctantly agreed to Grizzek's demands but to ensure Grizzek's compliance, he also stationed his bruisers and Druz to supervise him while he worked. Sometime later, Sylvanas and Gallywix had a meeting in the Gallywix Pleasure Palace and Sylvanas threatened Gallywix to hasten the goblins' efforts and to focus entirely on the development of Azerite weapons. Gallywix relayed Sylvanas' orders to Druz who coerced Grizzek and Sapphronetta to shift the focus of their research accordingly. When Gallywix heard Grizzek and Sapphronetta tried to sabotage their work to prevent the Horde from acquiring weapons, Gallywix ordered to confiscate their notes and inventions and to blow up the two inventors. However, unbeknownst to the Bilgewater Cartel's goons, Sapphronetta made sure to secretly destroy their notes before she and Grizzek made their attempted escape. Thus Gallywix would be unable to recreate their experiments and would be left with only a few prototypes and mixed potions. =Battle for Azeroth= ---- Gallywix funds the Horde's war campaign and understands Azerite better than any of the other leaders. Gallywix is aboard The Banshee's Wail in Zuldazar. He leads the Horde's expedition into Drustvar on Kul Tiras because of the large amount of azerite beneath the region. He and Eitrigg arrived there, driving his trike and established an outpost. Though Gallywix was against it, the Horde made a deal with the Venture Company to have them refine Azerite for the Horde's war. When Venture's leader Mogul Razdunk backed out of the deal, Gallywix decided to cut out the middle man and attack Venture Company's Azerite facilities at the MOTHERLODE!! on Kezan. Unable to resist the allure of the gold of Atal'Dazar, Gallywix looted his Zandalari allies' sacred burial temple. He was confronted not by the Horde or Zandalari, but by the void elf Magister Umbric and an Alliance adventurer, who had chased him down to end his funding of the Horde's war efforts. Gallywix escaped to his pleasure palace in Azshara, but they followed. They battled Gallywix at the palace only for it to turn out to be an imposter as the real Gallywix flew off. Tides of Vengeance Gallywix acquired a new mech suit powered by Azerite, Gallywix's Mech of Death, but had problems acquiring fuel due to Azerite elementals at the Bilgewater Bonanza in Zuldazar. With the G.M.O.D refueled, Gallywix brought it to Drustvar to fight off Gelbin Mekkatorque and his remote-controlled robotic forces who were attacking Krazzlefrazz Outpost and Arom's Crossing. Once the attack was fought off, Gallywix faced Mekkatorque and his mech suit in the air above Drustvar only for the G.M.O.D to run out of fuel, giving Mekkatorque the chance to knock Gallywix out of the sky. Once the G.M.O.D was operational again, Gallywix attacked Mekkatorque's airship The Strider above Tiragarde Sound to draw out Mekkatorque. As they fought The Strider began to fall apart and so Mekkatorque fled, leaving Gallywix to wonder how to break through his mech's Proto Layered Optimal Titan Armor. On the flight back to the surface, Gallywix mused that if he had never told Sylvanas about Azerite, then perhaps the entire Blood War never would have happened, and Teldrassil and Undercity would still be standing... only to laugh and state that he doesn't actually care, as he has a robot shooting lasers made of the planet's blood. Gallywix battled Mekkatorque during the Siege of Zuldazar. After Sylvanas called for the leaders of the Horde to gather in Warfang Hold within Stormsong Valley, Gallywix, knowing that this meeting would be a big deal, sold tickets to the event. When Baine was arrested and Zelling was killed for their parts in freeing Derek Proudmoore from Horde captivity, Gallywix admits that he didn't see it coming but wished he'd known ahead of time so that he could have charged double for admission. See WoWPedia Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:New Horde